Skipped Into The Sunset
by clumsy-freak
Summary: Ella, High Queen of Narnia, has returned to the real world. Her world of 2009. Peter, her husband, back to the 1940s. Their magical swords will once again bring them together. OneShot Peter/OC


"Ella, I give you a sword and shield that match Peter's exactly, except in violet. These two swords have special powers when put together. This you'll have to find out on your own." Father Christmas rode away in his sleigh.

Ever since that day, I've wondered what the power is. Peter and I were in love, I was from 2009 and he was from the 1940s. I missed him, I loved him, but I knew we'd never meet again.

I went to my room and pulled out my sword from under my bed. I looked at it and wished. I wished to see Aslan; to go back to Narnia. Even if I couldn't see Peter, I needed to get back there. I grew up there and once I'd returned to civilization I realized that it was all too much. I'd lived without it for what seemed like years but when I came back no time had passed at all. I closed my eyes and wished for a second time. I heard a bird tweet and I flinched. I opened my eyes and I saw Narnia, the place I'd been longing to come back to for months. I started to skip around and saw the castle. I ran in and found all of our old stuff. I saw my chest, bejeweled with amethysts. It was next to Peter's who's was covered in rubies; Susan's with sapphires; Edmund's with emeralds; and Lucy's with diamionds, because she was pure.

"I wonder who all this belonged to..." said a voice behind me. I had never heard it before, it was deep with a hint of a Spanish accent. I turned around and saw a man with dark hair and dark eyes. "My name is Caspian, King Caspian. You seem familiar, have we met?"

"No, I believe we have not. I'm High Queen Ella, the Graceful." I curtsied to him since he was currently king.

"Lady Ella? The Knightess from the Golden Age? Wife of High King Peter?"

"That would be me..." I started to cry at the sound of Peter's name. How I missed him...

"Where are the Kings and Queens of old? I assumed they'd be with you." He looked at me questioningly. I knew that none of my story would make sense if I explained it all, so I just showed him my sword.

"They're gone. I don't know where they are. I followed them out of Narnia, but once I was out I hadn't seen them since. We got in different ways, so we came out different ways..."

"That's really sad. I'd like to invite you to join me at Cair Paravel for the next while that you're here. Would you like that?" He smiled at me and sat down next to me on the bench.

"I'd love to, but could you help me out with something?"

~*~*~

"Su, I miss her. I miss her so much," I told my sister. Even if we were from different time eras, that didn't mean I couldn't love her.

"Ella's gone forever Pete. There's no way you can see her again." She looked at me with empathy and understanding. She'd fallen in love with someone as well; Caspian. Our last visit to Narnia was our last, at least Susan's and mine. Aslan said that we had learned everything we could from that world and that we now had to live and survive in our own.

"I know. I just don't what's worth living for without her..." I got up and went to my room. I pulled my sword out from under my bed and wished to go back. Even if I knew Aslan wouldn't allow it I still wished. Before I knew it, I was whisked away to Narnia.

I looked around to see where I was. The How, Aslan's How. Formerly known as the Stone Table, which I what I still preferred it be called. I saw Cair Paravel. It had been fixed up quite well. I walked inside and saw marvelous decorations. It must be the five year anniversary of Caspian's coronation. It's been five months since I last left here, Finchley time.

I felt the presence of some other beings. I heard a voice that sounded much like Caspian's. Well, this was now his castle so I figured it was his. I also heard another voice, a woman's, one that seemed familiar. I knew I'd heard it before...

~*~*~

"Well, it's all unloaded now." I looked at Caspian after I said that. "Thank you so much! I'll love you forever!" He nodded and walked away to his chest, there wasn't much in there considering he hadn't been a king as long as I had been High Queen. All of my stuff was there in front of my eyes. My beautiful violet coronation dress, my wedding dress, my shield, and my sword. I missed it all and decided to change into my wedding dress. It made me feel glamorous, unlike in the real world where I was dork central. "Do you mind if I change in here?" I asked towards Caspian.

"Uh, no I'll just leave." He walked away and as soon as I heard his footsteps leaving I heard them coming back.

"Caspian? Why are you back?" I asked not looking. "Could you tie the back of this for me?" He came up behind me and tied it up. Then he put his hands on my shoulders. "You know I'm married right?"

"Yes I do," said a mysterious man. There was something comforting about him though.

"I have a sword! I'm not afraid to use it. Before crowned High Queen I was Knightess of Narnia." I turned around and saw a familiar face.

"P-peter?" I started to sob. I knew we wouldn't have much time together.

"Shh. Yes it's me. I missed you too. We don't have much time together, so let's make the best of it. I saw we reminisce."

"Are your siblings here?"

"No they're not, just you and me, all alone, like it used to be." He kissed me quietly and then we heard a roar. "Aslan?" Peter asked, he knew something really important was about to happen.

"Young children, I see you love each other too much to leave again. So I grant you one choice. Ella, you may leave with Peter to his life if you wish, Peter, you may go with her. There is one last option; you may stay here with each other forever in Narnia. There is also the option to leave and keep everything the way it was and be alone forever, but with this choice you may see each other once every year. Choosing one of the first two will cause change and possibly devastation but you will have each other. Choose wisely. I give you one night to decide." Aslan nodded to us and began to walk away.

"Wait Aslan! I know what to pick." I looked at Peter and he smiled back and kissed me for the last time. "Peter, I love you but I can't let the rest of the world suffer for my selfishness. Aslan I choose to keep everything the way it was before we came back to Narnia."

"Wise choice my child. I see High King Peter agrees. Therefore, I shall allow you two to stay together here in Narnia forever. But you will have to leave for moments to check up on family. Peter, your siblings will be here in a matter of seconds." Aslan smiled at me and winked. I blinked and he was gone, but there was a roaring in my heart.

"Aslan will be in my heart forever." I kissed Peter, put a flower crown around my head and skipped away into the sunset. "Come on Pete! We don't have all day!"

He ran after me sword in hand and we sparred until the day was gone, by which time we were just laughing.


End file.
